combatmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Development
A list of updates, developments, changes, removals, etc. to the CombatMC server. Initial Development Initial Development for a server to replace the long-dead OP Craft began on October 8th 2018. The server setup and map construction were exclusivity done by Hexivoid. Much progress was completed during the first two months of development, including finally naming the server from the inapt "OP Craft" name. Development was still done in secrecy but eventually ended due to vacillation. Eventually the procrastination ended though, and on February 2nd of 2019 the server was finally started back up. Server setup and map construction Then still an unnamed server, CombatMC's data files came into existence on October 8th of 2018. Gold, ranks, the spawn shop, and the spawn map were complete or in development before the month-long idle of the server before the first revival. The specific date(s) of these competitions were not recorded or documented as the online wiki did not exist yet. First server revival and Fandom creation Hexivoid's procrastination finally ended on February 2, 2019. The Domains were renewed on a new account, the CombatMC server was locally started, and the server wiki was created all in one day! Hexivoid made a vow not to go inactive again and requested a player to assist in development, with ''HeliOS'' quickly accepting the offer within the OP Craft server Discord. As of matter of fact, this very sentence and page is being written the same day as the first revival took place! One can hope that there will never be a second server revival. Second server revival Once again, procrastination ended and development started again on June 24th, 2019, after a 100% short break!... Third server revival Development continued September 15, 2019. Closed BETA will begin soon. Update changelog (during initial development period) * 6/24/2019 ** Decided to keep default faction map ** Added /f map to faction help ** Added /f leave to faction help ** Added "who" alias to faction info ** Added "show" alias to faction info ** Fixed plural "1 days" in /playtime ** Began implementation of /f claim ** Separate messages added if player is trying to claim spawn/or not ** Added faction tag when attempting to claim claimed land * 4/22/2019 ** Fixed /f help typo (/f disbands) * 4/20/2019 ** Playtime typos fixed ** /f description implemented with working alias /f desc ** /f desc command warning implemented ** Power set on join ** /f power implemented ** Altered /playtime lead text (added #) ** Players lose two power on death ** Power loss message on death added ** Starve command added (suicide) ** Online players now regain 0.25 power every 3m45s ** Fixed typo in custom PEX code ** /baltop standard form to scientific notation fixed with Vault import ** Both /bt and /bt 1 now point towards first baltop page ** Balancetop formating completed ** Added player's new power to power increased message ** Fixed /f f not in a faction color code ** Faction power default event canceled ** /f p ambiguity mentioned/declared * 4/19/2019 ** Continued development ** Solved some array typos ** (Dev) Imported offline player balance instance(s) * 3/9/2019 ** (Major) Fixed bug with players becoming leaders when joining factions resulting in multiple leaders * 3/8/2019 ** Continued development ** Added gold alias "/g" ** Updated playtime lead server total message ** (Dev/Major) Merged faction imports ** (Dev) Began cleaning up merged code ** Fixed (bug with) multiple chat messages being sent with different colored relation tags ** Fixed faction info relation tag color being wrong ** Fixed faction list faction relation tag color being wrong ** (Todo) Fix ability to see other player's playtime ** (Todo) Research ability to use colored nicknames * 2/20/2019 ** Much improvement on playertime leaderboard ** Completed the playertime commands (finally) ** Playertime leaderboard added ** Multiple command checks implemented ** Ability to see position and page on leaderboard added ** Time converted to and hours and minutes format on leaderboard ** (Todo) Implement st/nd/rd/th after number after position(?) ** Added total time spent on server, todo: change to days/hours format ** Added myinvites and invite remove to factions help * 2/18/2019 ** Unable to sort playertime for leaderboard marked (classified) as bug ** Fixed /f info for factionless players * 2/17/2019 ** (Admin) added "gg" command (12:18 AM...) ** Added playtime ** Removed ability to drop gold ** Spent seven hours working on playtime leaderboard, still incomplete ** (Admin) gold drop confirmation ** Removed extra /f info check broadcasts ** Added faction invite remove ** Faction invite improvements * 2/16/2019 ** Fixed gold lore ** Updated join messages and events (instances) ** Added custom first join message and broadcast ** Added custom quit message ** (Dev) Notification for faction being disbanded while offline converted to UUID ** Modified online players without a faction /f list message ** Fixed /f list not displaying properly ** Added ability to /f info other factions ** Custom color for faction relation when using /f info for other factions ** Added (your faction) when running /f info ** Major improvements on faction info ** (Dev) Added gold functions (replaced) ** Fixed value of gold showing $0 in /gold when zero ingots in circulation ** Fixed faction list showing wrong Factionless player count * 2/14/2019 ** (Major) Began shift from storing player variables to UUID ** (Dev) Fixed {tempjoinfac} load bug ** Completed /f myinvites (CombatMC exclusive) ** (Admin) help command aliases ** (Admin) improved (and fixed) array character removal * 2/12/2019 ** Began work on /f info (player's faction only) ** /f disband bug fixes ** /f join invite message changes ** Improved upon /f invite ** /f invites now transfers to /f invite list ** Implemented /f leave ** Added /f info stats for factionless players ** Began work on /f myinvites (CombatMC exclusive) ** Major improvements on /f disband ** Other bug fixes ** Fixed extra "chat" appearing when using /f chat bug ** Completed /f myinvite ** Completed /f disband (other than console message) ** Updated faction help ** /f disban (Massivecore command) transfers to /f disband ** Fixed/changed disband message/chat order ** Fixed bug where would be invited to faction if target player was offline ** Added notification if faction was disbanded while player was offline * 2/8/2019 ** /f join heavily improved on ** /f invite checks implemented ** Many (previous, above) faction mechanics improved ** /f invite list implemented, todo: /f invites? ** Faction help list order reorganized to "make more sense" ** Updated faction command help list (seen above) ** Fixed some /f invite list bugs ** Fixed some /f invite bugs ** Improved upon /f join (once again...) * 2/4/2019 ** (Admin) char array commands implemented ** Faction creation with invalid characters bug fixed ** Improved upon /f invite ** Improved upon /f join ** Started (began) work on /f chat ** Faction creation name length limit set to 10 letters * 2/3/2019 ** Gold changes now save offline ** Gold sell price created (90% of buy price) ** Gold buy and sell signs created ** (Admin) server name commands implemented ** (Admin) multiple help commands implemented ** (Admin) multiple gold commands implemented ** Gold help command created ** Gold changes now save in server restarts ** Added quick gold information around gold shop signs ** Added faction create GUI ** Implemented faction creation GUI ** Added the faction commands help page ** Added aliases for nickname (nick) and faction commands ** Removed Massivecore extra $100 faction creation cost ** Fixed missing chat message for a player and faction with no relation ** Added gold buy and sell signs ** Enabled gold buy and sell signs ** Improved gold updating (and pricing?) ** Implemented and completed custom /f list ** Updated faction help * 2/2/2019 ** First server revival ** ProtocolSupport for 1.8+